stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Man-Bat
Tom Verlaine is a secondary character in the ''Omniverse'' continuum. He makes a living as the front man of the New York punk rock act Television, although he also lives a double life as Man-Bat. He is associated with the Avengers and the All's Alliance, although he is largely an independent fighter of crime and the Resistance. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1949–1975' Tom Verlaine started life as Thomas Miller. He was born on December 13, 1949, in Wilmington, Delaware. During high school, he met a student named Richard Hell, who befriended him. The two were aspiring poets and would often skip school to work on their poems and songs. In the early 1970s, Hell and Verlaine started a punk rock band called the Neon Boys. Hell was on bass, Verlaine was on guitar and vocals, and they hired Billy Ficca for the drums. In 1974, the band was rebranded as Television and acquired a second guitarist named Richard Lloyd. Television is often credited as being one of the frontrunners of punk rock. In 1975, as Verlaine, Ficca, and Lloyd perfected their musical abilities, Hell remained defiantly untrained in his approach. Creative differences led Verlaine to fire Hell from the band. After Hell was fired, Television acquired a new bassist named Fred Smith, who had recently quit the punk rock band Blondie. Smith was more adept and skilled with the bass than Hell, and so the band's lineup remained this way for the next three years. 'Becoming Man-Bat: 1975–1977' On December 13, 1975, Verlaine and the other band members were celebrating Verlaine's 26th birthday. Suddenly, a man named Douglas Finch, who claimed to be friends with the band's manager, entered the room and offered margaritas to the group. Ficca declined his drink, stating that he didn't drink, and so Finch gave the drink to Verlaine. Verlaine, Smith, Lloyd, and Finch each drank their margaritas, while Ficca looked on feeling suspicious and worried. On April 10, 1976, Verlaine began to act strangely. His appetite and metabolism were more active than usual, he rarely slept at night, and he also began to feel repelled by bright lights. These habits were unnoticeable at first, though they gradually worsened as the months dragged on. The others noticed this and began to worry about him. Surprisingly, Verlaine was still able to perform well during shows and concerts, despite his new habits. On October 8, 1976, after they finished recording their album Marquee Moon, Verlaine began to transform into a half-man half-bat creature before the other band members' eyes. He screeched at them before flying away. He arrived at his home and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He could see the monster that he had become, and he watched his reflection as he transformed back into his normal self. Because of these events, Verlaine began to cry in despair. Throughout 1977, Verlaine endlessly searched for not only why he was the way he was, but also for who was responsible for his transformation. He gave himself the name Man-Bat in order to disguise his true identity. His search led him to Finch, whom he remembered had given the band margaritas back in 1975. Verlaine demanded to know the truth, in his anger turning into Man-Bat. Finch admitted that Verlaine's transformation was a mistake, saying that a serum meant to be used for the upcoming Project X had accidentally leaked into Verlaine's drink. Enraged, Man-Bat tried to kill Finch, although Finch escaped and fled to Seattle, Washington, where he joined a group of scientists involved in Project X. Man-Bat went on a rampage, attracting the attention of the F.B.I. and the A.R.A.C.I.A. (American Research Association for Creatures Inhabiting America). The F.B.I. wanted Man-Bat captured, while the A.R.A.C.I.A. wanted to experiment on Man-Bat. Because of these persistent threats, Verlaine developed an aversion to cameras and photography, out of the fear that he might get caught. His aversion was so great that merely mentioning cameras or photography made him anxious. '1977–2019' Verlaine managed to live an undercover life after the events of 1977. In 1978, after Lloyd developed a drug addiction, Television split up. Verlaine and Lloyd pursued solo careers, while Ficca and Smith collaborated with them. On May 18, 1981, Verlaine found out about the murder of scientists in Seattle, learning that Finch is among the dead. For the rest of the 20th Century and into the 21st, Verlaine continued to live a double life; by day he was a musician named Tom Verlaine, but by night he was a crime fighter named Man-Bat. Television reunited briefly from 1991 to 1993, recording and producing the album Television in 1992 along with a live album. They officially reunited in 2001 and continued to perform during and after Infinity War I. In 2007, Lloyd left the band to battle his pneumonia, bringing in long-time collaborator Jimmy Rip in his place. Verlaine was present during the 2015 Convergence. On March 28, 2017, Lloyd approached Verlaine in a local New York restaurant. Verlaine was happy to see him, though he was taken aback that Lloyd looked no older than 30. Verlaine remarked, "I don't understand, Rich. This ain't 1981, is it?" Lloyd laughed and said, "We'll talk about it over dinner." The two had dinner together. Verlaine asked Lloyd about what was going on, and Lloyd said, "I finally beat it," in reference to his health problems. Lloyd had long since fought off his pneumonia, though he still faced numerous issues as a former smoker. Verlaine asked how he did it. Lloyd said, "There's this thing called the Infinity serum. I know it sounds like bogus, but hear me out. It was developed by some scientist dude while I was sick, though I didn't take it until yesterday. It's like I'm 30 and invincible again!" Astonished, Verlaine said, "Good God, it really is 1981." "There's something else that the serum did to me," said Lloyd. "I'm a lot stronger now, and I can't get hurt. I don't even think I age anymore." After a long silence, Verlaine said, "You think I should give it a shot?" Lloyd answered, "It's only a shot, but I think it's worth a shot." After dinner, Verlaine asked Lloyd if he was interested in rejoining Television, adding that, "It just ain't the same without ya, Rich." Lloyd paused and said, "Y'know what? I don't think you're wrong, Tom. I think I'll rejoin." With that, Lloyd rejoined Television. The next night, Television was about to perform at a nightclub. Before the set began, Verlaine said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like for all of ya to welcome our friend who's been gone ten years. Everyone give it up for Richard Lloyd." Lloyd then appeared onstage as the audience cheered, and the band began to play "See No Evil." Their performance was received well that night. After the performance, Lloyd, Verlaine, Smith, and Ficca met at Verlaine's apartment to have drinks. By this time, Verlaine had told Smith and Ficca about the Infinity serum, and so the two had received it. Verlaine would not receive it until the next day. The four had a great time together. When Smith brought out margaritas, Lloyd joked, "Uh-oh, don't give one to Tom!" When Verlaine drunk from his glass, he began to feign a transformation. The four continued to laugh and joke around for the rest of the time. After Ficca, Smith, and Lloyd left for their respective homes, Verlaine put away the glasses and turned on the television to watch the news. Upon hearing of a pair of robbers on the run from the law, Verlaine went out to stop them as Man-Bat. On the afternoon of March 30, 2017, Verlaine received a dose of the Infinity serum. This enhanced his abilities and increased his control over Man-Bat. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' During the Battle of New York City, Man-Bat helped the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. fend off Devil Hulk. Afterwards, he swore allegiance to the All's Alliance, though he refused to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and agreed to become a tertiary member of the Avengers. He continued to work alone, although he sometimes had assistance from Tony Stark—a fan of Verlaine's music—in his crime fighting. Verlaine was among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. Affiliations 'Allies' *The All's Alliance **The Avengers 'Enemies' *Devil Hulk's Resistance Appearances *Tom Verlaine is the New Man-Bat! — December 13, 1975–2014 *''Omniverse'' continuum — 2014 and Beyond **The 2015 Convergence — October 29–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Ternary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:1940s births Category:1949 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Infinity War II belligerents